


The time with the paint

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Remus is a Disaster and I Love Him [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Mess, adhd remus, fun times, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Remus has fun with paint





	The time with the paint

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As far as I'm aware, no trigger warnings apply. Enjoy!

Remus opened the can of paint about a minute after his brother left the house. Within five minutes the wall was spotted here and there in the garish orange color he'd snuck home from the store. At the ten-minute mark Remus had begun and abandoned a monochrome self-portrait (the paint was too gloppy and _ fun _ to focus on doing anything _real_ with it. So instead he plopped his whole hand in the paint up to his wrist, sleeve and all, and swooshed it around. That was fun, but now his shirt was ruined. So he might as well make the whole thing orange. He honestly tried not to drip everywhere, but the paint was _so_ drippy and he was having so much fun. He upturned the whole can over his head. And if he was covered in paint like a paintbrush, he could try to paint with his body...   
And this is how Roman came home to find Remus making paint angels on the living room floor______


End file.
